Antonio Nardini
| birth_place = Barga, Tuscany |occupation = Historian, writer }} Antonio Nardini (Barga, Italy, 7 February 1922) is an Italian historian and author. Nardini was an Italian Alpini officer during the Second World War.Italy Journal; On a '44 Battlefield, a Salute for a Black Hero Nardini worked as a researcher, founder and president of the Group Ricerche storiche archeologiche and was Director of the local section of Istituto Storico Lucchese.Founded in 1971, the Istituto deals with History and Culture of the town of Lucca, organizes exhibitions and meetings, publishes the magazine Actum Luce and carries out inventories of archives and Institutions in the territory of Lucca. Nardini helped organize photographic exhibitions about the Italian poet Giovanni Pascoli (1985) and about Italian colonial wars (1986).F. Moni, Come fare un bellissimo libro, «La Nazione», 15 November 1985 Nardini is a member and historic consultant of the magazine «L’ora di Barga» and has covered various public and administrative officials, such as Counsellor of the Ospedale San Francesco di Barga and President of Artisans of Barga."La memoria storica di Barga. Festa per i 90 anni di Antonio Nardini", «Giornale di Barga news», 24 May 2012 Works Principal works of Antonio Nardini: *''Sommocolonia'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 1953; *''Il Duomo e le sue opere d'arte'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 1978; *''La storia del Teatro dei Differenti'', Barga, Il giornale di Barga, 1983; *''I Tallinucci'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 1985; *''Barga, paese come tanti'', Lucca, San Marco Litotipo, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 1994; *''Tiglio e il suo territorio'', Lucca, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 1996; *''Castelvecchio Pascoli'', Lucca, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 1998; *''Storia del Teatro dei Differenti'', Barga, Fondazione Ricci, 1998; *''Barga – L’arciconfraternita di misericordia'', Lucca, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 1999; *''Il Beato Michele da Barga'', Lucca, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 2000; *''Villa Angeli (Gherardi) di Barga'', Barga, Istituto Superiore d'Istruzione, 2002; *''Guide turistiche e storiche di Barga'', Bologna, Officina grafica, 2002, ; *''Barga in cartolina, la memoria storica attraverso una raccolta di immagini'', Viareggio, M. Baroni 2003, ; *''Barga – Chiesa e Convento di San Francesco'', Cappelli, Osmannoro, Sesto Fiorentino 2004; *''La Parrocchia – S. Pietro in Campo – Mologno'', Barga, Gasperetti, 2006; *''Barga – Gli anni del Risorgimento'', Lucca, Istituto Storico Lucchese, 2011; *''La villa Gherardi - Dai Marchesi Angeli al Comune'', Istituto Storico Lucchese, 2012. With other authors *''Il Duomo di Barga – Storia, arte e spiritualità nei primi tre secoli dopo il Mille'' (Barga 2012); *''La pieve di Santa Maria Assunta in Loppia'', Grafiche Gelli, Calenzano 2008; *''Baccio Ciarpi'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 2007; *''Barga Medicea'', Città di Castello, Tiferno Grafica, 1983; *''La Fornacetta. Una chiesa e il suo organo'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 1987; *''Mons. Piero Giannini'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 2008; *''Ponte all'Ania'', Barga, Tipografia Gasperetti, 2012; *''Don Francesco e il Sacro Cuore di Barga'', Osmannaro (Firenze), Grafiche Cappelli Srl, 2010. Articles *"Rapporti familiari fra Barga fiorentina e la Garfagnana estense", «La Rocca» magazine, 1990 (1); *"Curiosità sul Duomo di Barga", «Fenix» magazine (March 2012). Awards Nardini has received several acknowledgements including: *Plate in memory of the ceremony in honor of Vincenzo Gonnella, 10/7/1984; *Plate for the exhibition "Barga Garibaldina", 10/2/1982; *Medal for his cooperation to the celebrations of the 1st centenary of Pietro Tallinucci death, 7/7/1985; *Medal of acknowledgement for his contribution to 50th anniversary of the magazine «Giornale di Barga», 8/6/1999; *Golden St Christopher, 7/26/1995. References External links *Interview: Origins of Sommocolonia *Historic memory of Barga *Buon 90º compleanno * *Portraits Category:Italian historians Category:1922 births Category:People from Tuscany Category:Living people Category:Italian military personnel of World War II